Where Do We Go From Here? Pt 2
by Chiba Miouno
Summary: Continuation of battle against Juno to save Earth from certain catastrophe and what not.


Chapter Five: Quisqueya

Juno smiled as she drank her glass of wine. No one would find her where she was until the time was right. Then, she would strike.

" So Ami," Rei began, " what do you know about the Dominican Republic? I barely even heard of it except for it has some of the best baseball players ever coming out the whazoo."  
Ami found a pamphlet in the seat in front of her and had been looking through it. " Well, I don't know that much about it but I know the Domincan Republic is sometimes called Quisqueya. " (Kees-kay-Ya) " It was discovered by Christopher Columbus and was inhabited by Taino" (Tah EE no) " natives that were exploited by the spanish and became extinct. The national dance is merengue, the national sport is baseball and the capital is Santo Domingo. Some of the most beautiful beaches in the world are located here at Puerto Plata and Bavaro."  
Minako grunted, " and she said she didn't know much."  
" Ami, do you speak Spanish?" Makoto asked seeing from her own pamphlet that that was the national language.  
Ami nodded, " Yes, I do."  
" Do they have good shopping," Rei asked sarcastically.  
Ami smiled, " maybe Rei, maybe."  
Hours later, the plane touched down in Santo Domingo. The sun was shining and the breeze was great. " I want to live here," Usagi said spinning around. " I wonder what its like?"  
Miouno smiled, " its wonderful, I spent the 80s here."  
After the baggage claim and customs the senshi and crew hailed taxis and found themselves at a huge house with red spanish tiles and a white stucco. " Watch out," Miouno said. " I haven't been here since 1989."  
" Miou-ko," Mamoru said. " Where do you get the money for all this stuff?"  
Miouno smiled sardonically, " after living for 3000 years you begin to collect a lot of money."  
" Obviously," Rei said under her breath.  
" Señorita Adela!" Cried a servent from inside. " Cuanto tiempo!" (How long has it been?)  
" Si Alma," (Yes Alma). " Aqui estan algunos de mis amigos." ( Here are some of my friends.) " Pudes llamar a Marco para que podremos acomodarnos?" ( Could you please call Marco so we can get comfortable?) "Gracias." (Thankyou.)  
The short dark haired lady with brown skin and a spotless gey and white uniform walked away smiling. " That is Alma," Miouno said, " she is my housekeeper."  
Miouno walked into the sunny white living room and sank down on the couch. " Now let me tell you where the four of you fit in," Miouno said gesturing to Duo, Heero, Kumano, and Motoko. " As you know, Jedite, Nepphrite, Kunzite and Zoicite were the generals of Earth bnefore the Silver Millenium was dessimated. Because the Sailor Scouts destroyed them they obviously can no longer be the 4 generals of Earth. We still need them though because the scouts will soon be busy with their respective planets as well as protecting the Earth."  
" So your saying," Motoki said, " that we will become the four generals of Earth?"  
" With Kumano to lead you, yes." Miouno said. " You must understand that history that is not shared is doomed to repeat itself. Our history was not shared until it was too late and so Juno became evil because no one looked back on her history and stopped her. Now we most go back to the past and reenact the battle for Earth before it was taken by Queen Beryl. This time, as all the planets hold their breaths and wait, the right side will win because we will have The Cleanser." The Oracle bowed her head. " In this Final Battle we cannot afford to loose."

Alexander had taken Asia, now all that was left was victory in Japan. When he reached his new headquarters in Khatmandu he found Shitoko sitting on the opposite side of his desk.  
" Where is Adela Makarios?" Alexander asked treateningly.  
" Escaped and took Japan with her." Shitoko answered in a dead voice.  
Alexander walked gracefully over to Shitoko his blood colored cape flowing behind him. " I can easily believe you failed your mission. Where have the gone?"  
" Quisqueya." Shitoko answered shortly. " One of the few places that we cannot touch."  
" Good," Alexander said. " If I know the Oracle she will not stay hidden forever. She will come out and fight." Alexander put his hand on Shitoko's soldier and squeezed, tighter and tighter..." Now," Alexander said still tightening his grip, " tell me how they escaped."

Miouno looked through the bags of the Sailor Soldiers. "We're going to meet some of the most influential people in the world. These clothes simply won't do. " Miouno clapped her hands, " those clothes will. Alma will show you to your rooms."  
Alma curtsied and showed the inner scouts to a bright room with pale apricot walls and furniture to match. There were five beds in the humoungous bed room, and a bathroom that had 3 showers and 4 sinks.  
" I wonder who Miou-chan invited here?" Usagi said lazing on one of the beds. She found on the nightstand beside the bed, her name on a tag. " I guess the ones mine," she said opening a closet beside her bed. In it were beautiful dignified suits and elegant dresses. " Miou-chan doesn't play around." Usagi giggled. " I can't wait until she's my cousin-in-law."  
Ami looked in her closet and found the same arrangement of beautiful outfits as did the rest of the scouts. Ami picked up her shower things and headed for the bathroom, it was going to be an interesting stay.

Mamoru found himself in blue a room for five also with his four friends. He had had no clue that his best friends would be the four Generals of Earth. Miouno sure was full of surprises. He looked in a closet that was beside a night table that had a paper with his name on it. Inside were numerous suits and tuxedos.  
" Woowee!" Duo breathed looking into his own closet. " This most certainly is interesting."  
Kumano peared out his window. " Look, the ocean." He said, " hey, thats Miouno."  
Mamoru walked over and looked out the window. There stood Miouno stitting on a rock on the beach and staring out inot the horizon. Her hair was no longer pulled back and her robes blew in the wind.  
" I pity her," Heero said in his serious voice. " She is the only one who knows what she's doing and she has no one to share her sorrows with. She doesn't want to scare us, she's the only one who knows how truly difficult this battle will be."  
" I concur," Motoki added. " She seems so lonely even with you Mamoru. I'm sure you help but you can't possibly understand what having to live for 3000 years must have been like."  
Miouno turned and went inot the huge white house.  
" Mamoru," came a voice from the door.  
Mamoru turned and saw Hotaru standing there. Mamoru had definately even more respect for this girl than before since their last mission. She stuck it out the whole way even without any other outer scouts that she was familiar with, even thinking that the people she loved most were gone. Hotaru was some brave girl.  
" Haruka wants to talk to you."  
Mamoru nodded and entered the outer scouts room which was across the hall and diagonal from the innerscouts. It was light purple colored with 4 beds and a matching bathroom.  
" What is your cousin planning?" Haruka asked him looking around the room.  
" This is utterly amazing," Michiru said. " How did she do this?"  
Setsuna opened a chest that was at the foot of her bed and took out every day clothes and swim wear. " I'm sure you have some of these Mamo-san."  
" What is going on?" Haruka asked still in shock.  
" I havn't the slightest idea," Mamoru said.  
" Slightest Idea about what," Venus said entering the room with Diana.  
" How Miouno got all these clothes and these rooms." Hotaru ansswered.  
" Oh," Venus said smiling. " Why she's probably known this would happen for ages. You silly dears. I suggest you get some rest before tomorrow."  
" Thats when all the fun starts." Diana said. " Our room is to the left if you need us. Mercury, Cupid, Apollo and Mars are shacked up beside Mamoru and the Generals so try to make sure they don't kill each other and if they start up on each other let us know."  
The godesses walked gracefully out of the room as Mamoru walked into his room and opened his trunk. Sure enough there was everything he needed but his tooth brush and hair comb. He began to realize how truly odd this adventure was.

Alma knocked on everyones door about a half an hour later calling them for lunch.  
The Sailor Scouts, Generals, Mamoru, and the gods found themselves in a huge dining room with a large table. Miouno already sat at the head. " I hope you are enjoying yourselves." Miouno said musically.  
" We are," Mars said. " I know this place rejuvinates you as well Miouno."  
Miouno nodded and called for Alma to put on some music.  
" Whats that," Minako asked clsing her eyes as if to feel the music. " It makes me want to get up and dance."  
" Its Salsa," Miouno said. " A song by none other than the genius himself Juan Luis Guerra."  
" What are they saying," Hotaru asked.  
" The Song is called _Si de Aqui Saliera Petrolio._" Miouno answered. " If From Here Flowed Petroleum. It talks about the hardships this country has and the poorness of it but it also says. 'My poor little city' (meaning Santo Domingo) 'with all the faith of a continent.' So it shows the people have faith in themselves and hope for the future."  
" What about merengue?" Ami asked. " And whats the difference?"  
The food was being laid out and the song changed to a faster happier sounding song. " This is merengue." Miouno said. " It sounds happier than salsa, was originated here in Quiequeya and has a different beat. Its easier to dance to also."  
" You're going have to teach me how," Minako said. " Whats this song called?"  
" _A Pedir Su Mano_ " Miouno said. " It on a different cd than the other one. Its about a man going to ask for a woman's hand in marriage."  
Mamoru picked up a bowl of rice. " Alright!" He said, "enough talk lets eat." He took a bite into the rice. " This tastes different," Mamoru said. " It tastes."  
Miouno laughed, " yes, plain white spanish rice has a taste to it unlike the rice we eat."  
Miouno put brown colored beans on her rice, " this is _habituela _eat up."  
For the next 20 minutes there was silence only broken with occasional, " whats this?" or " This is really good."  
" Lets go swim, " Usagi said after she finished her fifth plate of rice.  
" Why don't you wait a bit Usa-ko," Mamoru said lauging.   
" Good idea," Rei laughed. " If you keep eating like this you'll have a stomach as round as your odangos."  
The senshi thanked Miouno for the food and went upstairs. Miouno sat in her seat. _Enjoy this day dear friends. This may be one of your last happy ones.__  
_

" Ami," Michiru called sticking her head in the door of the inner senshi's room. " Would you like to come swim with me?  
" Of course," Ami smiled. " I'll get my suit on right away." Ami went into the bathroom as Usagi came out.  
" Where you goin' Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.  
" Swimming," Ami answered grabbing her suit.  
" I want to go, " Usagi said excitedly. " Let me get Mamo-chan? Wanna come girls?"  
" Sure" Makoto said. " I'll go to the kitchen and fix some snacks."  
" Oh yay!" Usagi cried. " I could go for some food."  
A large teardrop appeared on Rei's head. " You elephant," Rei said in shame, " all you ever do is eat. Don't you even remember the huge lunch we had?"  
Usagi shrugged and ran nextdoor to Mamoru's room. " Mamoru!" Usagi said as she burst inot the room. " We're going to the beach wat to come?"  
Mamoru nodded, " get Miou-ko please."  
" She doesn't have to," Motoki said. " Look out the window." There was Miouno perched on the same rock overlooking the beach.  
Mamoru turned to say something to Usagi but she had already left.  
Eventually everyone, gods included, rambled down to the beach. Makoto did manage to wrangle the cook to letting her borrow the kitchen so Usagi had her picnic. It was late in the afternoon so Rei built a bon-fire. Miouno turned and looked at them as they came near her and smiled, " are you enjoying yourselves?" She asked them a certain sadness in her eyes.  
The senshi nodded and ran to the beach. The gods set up their posts sunbathing on the sand and Duo, Mamoru, Motoki and Heero had challenged each other to a race. Miouno sat back down on her roack as Kumano came near to her.   
" Miouno," he said, " what is wrong? You look so very sad."  
Miouno shook her head, " what do you mean sad, how rediculous."  
Kumano looked into her eyes, " your sad. Why?"  
Miouno laughed and tears fell from her eyes, " you remind me of Kunzite." She said recalling the old generals. " With a little Zoicite mixed in. You see, Zoicite and Kunzite always knew when I was about to burst into tears."  
" Are you sad because of the war?" Kumano asked wiping away her tears.  
Miouno shook her head, " I am sad because The Cleanser is so happy now and has no idea how we will all suffer, but she the most. This war is cruel, Kumano, so very cruel."  
He out his arm around her as she wept bitter tears. " One day we'll understand," Kumano whsipered gently. He brightened and took her hand, " why don't you stop crying and enjoy this day of celebration. We escaped Japan and took back the Prime Ministers home. Soon we will meet with the most influential people in the world, life is good."  
Miouno shook her head, " I would rather stay here."  
Kumano rose his eyebrow, " thats the problem with you." He said gently, " you think your all alone but your not. Don't underestimate us. We can take whatever your feeling. These Sailor Soldiers fough ever since age 14 seeing things that I could never dream of. They can take this and more." He picked Miouno up, ran to the ocean and threw her in kicking and screaming.  
" You're dispicable." Miouno cried jokingly.  
Kumano just smiled even wider, " I'll remember that next time your acting like a maddening child. That way, I won't have to consider your feelings when I burst your bubble again."  
Miouno laughed as Mamoru picked Kumano up and threw him across the water. " My hero," Miouno sighed jokingly and she pulled Mamoru into the water.  
And that is how the Oracle regained her age.

" READY!" Haruka called, " On your Mark. Get Set! GO!"  
Ami and Michiru tore through the water with a large splash The senshi cheering them on from both sides. Venus, Cupid, Mercury and Apollo had decided to check out the commotion and were hoving inches apove the swimmers drinking their piña coladas.  
" Their both very fast," commented Mercury.  
" Not surprising." Apollo answered.  
" Oh how I do love swimming," Venus said. " the splash of the water. The kicking of legs..."  
" Sure," Cupid said, " thats it mom. Thats exactly why you like swimming...I think you forgot to mention speedos."  
Venus nodded. " Yes I think I may have but you know me well Cupid and you wouldn't let me forget something so important."  
As alway the match was a tie and Ami did a little dance as she shook the water out of her ear. " Good race Michiru." Ami said holding out her hand.  
" Michiru smiled and shook it, " one of us is going to have to improve without the other knowing it or no one will ever win."  
" Good job Ami," Cupid said apparateing beside the two swimmers. " You are both excellent."  
The sun was setting, " lets go sit by the fire. " Cupid suggested.  
" I'm hungry," Usagi said as she sat down.  
Teardrops appeared on the senshi's foreheads. " Don't worry," Makoto said. " I came prepared." Out of her picnic basket came marshmallows, grham crackers, and Chocolate bars. Usagi cheered for joy.  
Ami found a seat beside Usagi and Cupid sat on Ami's other side. Beside Usagi sat Mamoru, after Mamoru, Mercury after Mercury sat Miouno, after Miouno sat Kumano, Heero, Duo and Motoki. Minako sat beside Motoki followed by Makoto, Rei, Diana, Apollo, Mars and Venus.  
" What do we do now," said Heero sarcastically as he let his marshmallow burn. "I don't think the saviors of the world sing camp songs."  
Miouno looked at Kumano. " Today," she began smiling in his direction. " I had a wake up call. Someone told me I was being a brat. And I was and I'm sorry. I should've told you what was happening from the start. Please, if you have any questions now would be the time to ask."  
" Where will this war take place," asked Makoto.  
" Japan," Miouno answered.  
" Where are Minerva and Jupiter?" Usagi asked.  
" Haven't you been paying any attention meatball head!" Rei asked frustrated. " Minerva is in ancient Greece getting troups and Jupiter is trying to find Juno."  
" Who will be our backup," Duo asked, " and how badly to we need them."  
" Badly," Miouno said, " without them we can't possibly win. Our backup will most likely consist of priests and preiestesses, some demi-gods, amazons, satyrs, and good dryads and naiads and centaurs maybe sirens."  
" One more thing," Duo said a grin on his face. " Why does Kumano look like Quatre Raberba Winner from Mobile Suit Wing Gundam?"  
Miouno laughed, " I dont have the slightest idea."  
" Damn, I've always wanted to know," Duo said with fake disapointment.  
Mercury opened his mouth but Cupid interrupted him. " Shut up Mercury don't ruin the harmony."  
" What a supportive nephew I have," Mercury said. The senshi put ou the fire and walked away. For in the words of Scarlett O'Hara, "after all, tomorrow is another day."

Ami woke up early as she always did. The Carribean sun was just beggining to peak through her window. The ocean looked calm as she shook herself, prepared to see the full glare of the sun. Ami stretched and showered.  
Ami walked down the massive marble stairwell to find Miouno's servents milling around preparing for breakfast.  
" Quieres comer, amor?" asked Alma looking at Ami. _Do you want something to eat, love?_  
" No gracias, no tengo hambre ahora." _No thanks I'm not hungry now.__  
_" Hablas muy lindo el español," _You speak Spanish beautifully.__  
_"Gracias," Ami responded thanking her. Ami walked out the door and sat on the same rock that Miouno had perched herself on the day before. Today The Scouts and their group would meet with leaders from South Africa, North Africa, Australia, Haiti and Palestine. Even some leaders that had escaped Juno somehow from Canada, Greece, The Philippines and India would be attending.  
Looking down at the beach she saw Cupid sitting in lotus position just where the waves broke the sand. _He truly is more than he seems,_ Ami thought to herself. She walked over to greet him, _What am I doing_, Ami asked herself, _I don't even like him all that much do I?__  
_ " Ami-chan," Cupid said calmly without turning around. "You look radiant."  
" Arigato," Ami said as her skirt fluttered in the wind.  
" Here." Cupid said making a flower apear in his hand. Pure white. " Habiscus." He gently pulled her hair behind her ear and twisted the flowers stem in like a braid.   
" Domo arigato." Ami said again. She looked up at his face and then looked at the ground. _I can't look you in the eyes_, she thought to herself.  
" You can't," Cupid said quietly, "and why is that?"  
" Because I..I don't know." Cupid pulled her chin up to catch her gaze in his eyes.  
" Thats not a very good answer." Cupid said in an annoyed voice.  
Ami looked away and Cupid let go of her chin. She turned and Cupid reched out for her hand. " Ami, stop being ridiculous." Cupid said quietly. Ami still didn't look at him, her body turned toward the house her eyes looking at the ground.  
" I'm sorry," Ami said. She walked away toward the house. It took her until she reached her room until she could realize that the salty taste in her mouth wasn't ocean water, but her own silently shed tears.  
" Whats wrong Ami-chan?" Makoto whispered touching her shoulder comfortingly.  
With that Ami just wept even harder, " I don't kow." Ami said truthfully.  
Makoto gave her a hug, "I don't care why your crying."  
Ami laughed and wiped her tears.  
" Now what happened," Makoto said, " Rei and I weren't spying but we did see you and Cu..."  
Ami nodded interrupting her, " that was it," she interrupted, " but I don't understand why I cried."  
Makoto smiled, " duh Ami. For a genius your pretty clueless sometimes. I am going to go take my shower." Makoto turned to the bathroom shaking her head to herself, a smile on her face.  
Usagi and Minako were still face down on their pillows. Legs outsetched in confusing directions on the beds. Miouno stuck her head in, " Its time for everyone to start getting ready. We need to be at the Jaragua Hotel by 11am and its already 9. I am thinking that it takes Usagi a while to get ready."  
Luna, who was laying on top of Usagi, shook her head, " the problem is getting her awake. And thank you Miouno, for treating Artemis and I to those anchovies last night."  
" No problem," Miouno said. " Do you need some help getting my cousin in-law up?"  
" I think I can handle it," Ami said.  
" Suit yourself," Miouno said. " Breakfast is in one hour."  
Ami nodded and Miouno walked across the hall and knocked on the door of the outer senshi. Ami walked towards Usagi and shook her gently, " time to get up sleepy head." No response.  
" Usagi," she said a little louder. " Get up!"  
Dead air.  
" Usagi." Ami yelled. " GET UP NOW!"  
Again, nothing.  
" Usagi," Ami whispered leaning close to her. " There is chocolate cheesecake downstairs."  
Usagi got up instantly screaming, " where! Where!" And finally raced to the bathroom.  
Minako rubbed her eyes, " where's the fire?" She asked her eyes widening at the menion of chocolate cheesecake. " CHOCOLATE CHEESECAKE?" Minako ran to the bathroom and Ami could here Rei, Makoto, Minako and Usagi squabbeling over shower time. It reminded her of home.  
In one hour and fifteen minutes the scouts were at breakfast.  
" Usagi No baka," Rei whispered as they went down the steps in their expensive looking suits. " I told you not to take a bubble bath!"  
Usagi stuck out her toungue at Rei and sat beside Mamoru at the table. Breakfast continued in silence until Mercury stood up and put on some music.  
" What is this," Michiru asked, " its so beautiful."  
" Its a more balladic type of Merengue, In fact one of my favorite songs of all time." Miouno answered. " Perfected by my favorite artist Juan Luis Guerra. The song is called _No Me Acostumbro._ Which can be roughly translated into, I Never Get Accustomed."  
" Sounds interesting," Michiru said. " I learned French in school. What is it about?"  
Mercury answered her this time. " Its about a man who is in love with a woman. However, he is forced to live without her and he never becomes used to the idea. He still longs for her and insists he cannot live without her." He stared at Miouno, " It is also one of my favorites also."  
Diana supressed a giggle and Apollo rolled his eyes.  
" You can't be anymore suddle," Venus said sarcastically.  
Miouno finished her breakfast and got up.  
" Miou-ko," Minako said. " Now would be as good a time as any to teach me to dance."  
Miouno nodded and took Minako's hand. " Here," she said. " its all in the hips," she explained. Minako looked confused.  
" Why don't you show me," Minako said.  
Miouno nodded and Cupid got up and began to dance with Miouno. They were in perfect sink. The mellow song had turned into a song just as mellow that, Miouno stated, between turns, was called _Tu_ or You.  
" Ami," Miouno called, " you get it right? Show Minako."  
Ami copied Miouno's steps exactly and showed Minako. Apollo then rose from his seat and invited Minako to dance. Minako winked at Makoto slyly and accepted. The song changed to a salsa song called _Quisiera _or roughly translated " I Wish " Miouno made her way back to her seat but Mercury got up and blocked the way to her seat. The pair took to the floor and everyone paused.  
It was a delicate dance, or so it seamed. Mercury turned Miouno forward and back. They faced each other and the Miouno lead Mercury and then vice versa. It was all so very confusing and then it stopped with the music.  
" Oh do that again," Michiru said breathlessly. " Lets go Haruka."  
Michiru and Hrauka tried their hands at it with the guidence of Cupid and Ami and eventually ended up back at their seats laughing.  
" Its time to go," Miouno said. With that comment the laughter stopped. Silence reined again taking its place on the throne of converstaion.  
They filed into 3 vans and made their way to the classic Hotel Jaragua.

Chiba Miouno led the scouts and their ontorage into a large room. In it, there was the largest round table Ami had ever seen. Delegates from India, Israel, Morrocco, Lybia, The Sudan, Egypt, Zimbabwe, South Africa, Mozambique, Australia, and refugees from North and South America were crowded around the table.  
Miouno stood in the center of all this a look of peace in her eyes.  
" Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Chiba Miouno the Highest Duchess of Earth and Adela Makrios, The Oracle of Delphi. These are my comrads..."  
Mamoru stepped forward first, it seemed as if Miouno had silently communicated with him what he had to do. " I am Chiba Mamoru, Cousin of the Oracle and the future King of Earth." Mamoru bowed and sat down.  
Kumano stepped forward next. " I am Hinoyuga Kumano Leader of the High Generals of the Earths forces." He pushed back a strand of his long blonde bangs and sat down.  
" Magasaki Duo, High General of Earth Under Hinoyuga Kumano." Duo said bowing with a flurish.  
Heero stepped up and with dignioty raised his head and looked at his audience. " I am Yutate Heero High General Under Hinoyuga Kumano."  
Motoki bowed first and then stated his name, " Furuhata Motoki, High General of Earth Under Hinoyuga Kumano."  
Usagi stepped forward her dress flowing behind her in sheaves of white. " I am Tsukino Usagi, Queen of the Moon Kingdom, fiance of the King of Earth, and the pretty soldier Sailor Moon." She curtsied and sat beside Mamoru squeezing his hand.  
Next Michiru and Haruka stepped forward. " I am Ten'ou Haruka, Sailor Uranus, " Haruka said nodding toward Michuru.  
" And I am her partner Kaiou Michiru, Sailor Neptune," she said. " I am the Queen of Neptune as she is the Queen of Uranus." Michiru curtsied as Haruka bowed and they joined their friends at the table.  
Setsuna took a step forward, probing the room with her scarlet eyes. " I am the Guardian of Time and Sailor Soldier and Queen of Pluto." Curtsying she sat down, her black garments swishing gracefully into the chair.  
" Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru said with a dignified air. The senshi were surprised at how grown up she looked and sounded. " Queen and Scout of Saturn, Bringer of destruction." She curtsied and whispers were heard from the delgates about her youth.  
Minako stepped forward, " My name is Aino Minako. I am the Queen and Sailor Soldier of Venus the planet of love. I am the leader of the Inner soldiers." She curtsied and sat.  
"I am Kino Makoto, Child of Jupiter and the Queen and Sailor Soldier of its Thunder." She too curtisied and sat down with dignity and grace. Ami hoped that she would live up to the show put on by her brave comrads and friends.  
" Hino Rei, Queen of Mars. Weilder and Sailor Soldier of the Mars fire." She curtised eyeing each delegate in a second. The gods simply sat down, no intro was needed for them as they walked forward the delegates went pale with the realization of their identitys.  
" Mizuno Ami is my name," Ami said in a strong determined voice. A strength she needed rushed to her all at once causing her to calm and become alert. " Sailor Soldier of Water. Queen of Mercury and fulfiller of the prophesies of The Cleanser. Future Queen of the gods." Ami curtsied and the room went into shock, Ami could hear the delgates inhale sharply as they fought to realize it was safe to exhale.  
Ami sat down gracefully, head held high. She had never shown her fear before and was not about to start now. Ciba Miouno still stood.  
" Delegates of the World," she began. " All we wish for, is peace. I know that in some of your countries this hope for peace has been all but lost. But, now that you know the prophesy that tells of this age, will you lend us ayouir helping hand? This will be the last battle before my cousin and his wife ascend to the throne of Earth and the planets are reawakened. Soon Mizuno Ami will take a seat beside Jupiter and inherit the crown of the Queen of the gods."  
A delegate from Egypt stood. "All the Berbers wish for, is peace. Now that we know the will of the gods we are very willing to comply."  
Miouno nodded and sat down as Mars stood. " This war will be the worst war the world has ever seen. I..."  
Mars was interrupted by Jupiter shattering the silence with his grand entrence. " I take it that I too am invited to this gathering?" Jupiter said causing the table to grow and nother chair to appear beside Miouno's. " Thank you faithful Oracle. I don't know what I would do if all I had to depend on were my children." He laughed and kissed Miouno on the head. " You have done your job well, leading the Cleanser to her destiny. But I have failed. I know not where Juno hides herself, the disgusting traitor."  
" Its all right," Ami said shocking herself with her boldness. " The propeshys are bound and sealed and there is no way in heaven or hell that she can break them."  
" I think," said a representative from the Dominican Republic, " that we all have decided to support you in your war. Of course, I'm sure that the Oracle knew that we would all say yes that this was a formality."  
Miouno smiled and nodded, " yes I was aware of all of this, ladies and gentlemen. What I am not aware of is how we will all make it to Japan unnoticed. We will meet in Hong Kong and sail to the outskirts of Tokyo from there."  
Kumano shook his head, " we will do the exact opposite and get noticed. That way, we can draw Juno out of hiding so that The Cleanser can fulfill the prophesys."  
" Of course," Rei smiled. Suddenly, her face darkened " But I feel a strange force coming here."  
The sun, that had been shining blissfully through the window, had been covered by clouds. Hotaru stood to turn on the lights and looked out the windows. "Skraelings," she whsipered.  
" They can't come any closer," Miouno said. " But we can't let them block the sun. We are threat to all of you and we must go."  
" No," Ami said, " they want me. I am the one who needs to leave."  
" Where will you go Ami-chan?" Setsuna asked.  
" Where is the last place Juno would look?" Heero asked.  
" The last person," Motoki said trailing off.  
" That Juno would expect her to be with," Duo finished.  
" Cupid," Usagi said as if the idea had just struck her. " Take Ami with you."  
Ami's eyes widened, " Usagi are you sure thats a good idea?"  
" I think its a splendid idea." Diana said. " We'll contact you when we've destroyed these ugly things and we'll meet you in Hong Kong."  
" How long will that take," Ami asked worriedly.  
" A few days," Apollo joked.  
Ami let out a little eep of shock.  
" Don't be ridiculous," Mars said.  
But as the sunlight that entered the room became non-existent the senshi wondered if that was so ridiculous at all.

Chapter Six: Hiding the Hope

Ami found herself on Olympus again. This time in Cupids beautiful quarters.  
" Master Cupid, how wonderful to see you back from your journeys would you like something to eat... drink,"  
Cupid cut the buzzing winged cherub off in midsentence, " I am quite alright, would you like anything Ami?"  
Ami shook her head, she was drinking everything in. She could find not one symbol of intellegence in the place. No books, globes, maps...nothing. Didn't the god of love read anything?  
Cupid led Ami to a hall where he put his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. " Pray to the heavens and from shore to shore, for a love that was love but is love no more." He opened his eyes and the wall was no longer solid.  
" Cupid," Ami said without breath, " those words...were so...amazing. Who wrote them?"  
Ami paid no attention to her surroundings.  
" I did," Cupid said.  
Ami shook her head, _this isn't Cupid. Cupid is an ignorant fool who who..._ Ami looked up. She was in a room that was more like a dome. The top was skylight, the sides of the room were filled wall to wall and tall ceiling to floor with books and scrolls. There was fireplace in the corner with a large couch and sofa that had the aura of something extraordinarily comfortable.  
" Does anyone know about this room," Ami asked in a whisper.  
" No," Cupid said. " Just Miouno."  
" How come I knew you were going to say that," Ami said not taking her eyes off of the shelves.  
" I card catalog is over there," Cupid said pointing to a huge cherrywood shelf set.  
Cupid walked over to a shelf, pulled down a heavy book and sat on the couch. He saw Ami looking at him, " its Plato." He said. "I just happen to like Aristotle better though."  
" I-I can't believe this." Ami said.  
Cupid laughed, " there are a lot of things you don't know about me. The reason I brought you here was not to show off but soley because I know that no one will find you here and as long as the Sailor Scouts are busy you need to be in hiding."  
" Why don't you tell anyone about this," Ami said reaching for a parchment that looked older than time.  
" Careful with that," Cupid said sitting up abruptly, "its Phoenician Cunieform." Ami gulped and almost dropped it. " And to answer your question, this is my hideaway. You don't tell people about your hideaways."  
Ami sat down beside him, " how do I know this isn't an act." She said quietly. " How do I know this is all real and not a figmant of my highly overactive imagination."  
Cupid put his hand on hers and smiled one of his devilishly handsome half smiles. " Because this is all very real." He kissed her mouth and Ami pushed him away..._yep, _Ami thought, _this is real.__  
_" Do you believe me now," Cupid asked laughing.  
Ami nodded, " Why do you act so...so..."  
" Stupid?" Cupid volunteered. "Don't you like to pretend," Cupid asked cheerily. " Don't you like to pull the wool over everyones eyes and laugh at them later?"  
" I think thats cruel." Ami said quietly.  
Cupid stopped and became serious. " The gods are crule Ami." He took her hand, " while you here, don't become like us Ami. Your sweet and kind and innocent. Don't become like my mother, or Mars, or me. We're all tainted because we've seen too much reality. Even Miouno is getting to the point where she has seen to much. As a mortal, she will go mad after too much and that is why the gods are the gods. Not because we are perfect or beautiful or pure. But because we have the power to see the world as it truly is from the begining to the end of time and not kill ourselves. What do you think dying of old age is?"  
" So your saying," Ami said slowly, " that when one dies of old age it is because, subconciously, they can take it anymore?"  
Cupid nodded, " and I beg you Ami. Don't become like us. Stay true to yourself." He looked into her eyes as if thinking of a kiss but turned away and sat down again.  
Ami picked up her scroll, the Lord of Love was a walking contrediction.

"I suggest we slowly get the hell off of this island," Kumano yelled through the sounds of battle.  
" How," Miouno asked, floating in midair.  
" They won't attack the island unless we're still here." Kumano said. " I wish we could find out where Juno is, that would make everything so much easier."  
Miouno nodded. A skraeling arrow came flying at her. She was hit on the arm and cried out in pain. Miouno felt herself falling to the ground, _I won't die, _she thought collecting her fate,_ this will just hurt really badly. __  
_ Miouno braced herself for the pain. She felt blood pouring profusely out of her arm. Suddenly she was flying again.  
" You should watch yourself Miouno," Mercury said sternly from above her. " I told you not to fight but you never listen to anything I have to say."  
" N-now is not...the time...for p-petty arguments." Miouno stammered through fatigue.  
" Miou-ko," Mercury said quietly in distress, " they hit you." Mercury landed on the ground just as Miouno lost her senses and went unconcious. " Where am I," Miouno asked trying to sit up. "Ow God!" She cried as she felt the pain in her arm. Hotaru trotted over and touched her arm and it was well.  
" You'll be okay," Hotaru smiled. " Mercury fought through 9 skraelings to catch you before falling. I think you owe him a thank you."  
" Where is he?" Miouno asked.   
" Fighting," Hotaru said. " Kumano liquidated everyone to Hong Kong slowly but you, me, himself, the rest of the generals, Mamoru and Mercury who refused to leave without you."  
" Oh my," Miouno said touching her head.  
" You lost a lot of blood." Hotaru said. " If Ami were here we could have had a proper proceedure but it went well."  
" What?" Miouno asked.  
" Blood transfusion." Hotaru said. " Another thing you should thank Mercury for. We didn't have time to get Mamoru but Mercury has universal blood so..."  
" Oh my gods," Miouno said. " His bloods in my veins... Why didn't you stop him?"  
" You would have died," Hotaru answered.  
" No," Miouno answered " I can't die, just suffer intense pain. I might have been in shock for a bit but... evetually."  
" We can't afford that," Hotaru said. " There is still fighting going on. Reinforcements arrive every day. Minako, Usagi, Rei, Michiru, Mammoru, and Setsuna have all been here. The generals, who arn't used to fighting, have been in here each more than twice, except for Kumano."  
" Nani! Why didn't you wake me? I need to go fight," Miouno said urgently. " If we don't get to Tokyo in time..."  
" Don't worry, the generals and Mamoru are leaving today. Mercury will take you once you're well."  
" Again," Miouno said, " I understand that you didn't know that I wouldn't die but how could you let him do this to me."  
" The blood Trasfusion? Mercury? I am sorry but I don't understand..."  
" Once a person has the blood of a god coursing through their blood that god will always know where they are. Always. For the rest of my days I'm at the mercy of Mercury. I can never hide again. I'm just lucky he can't read my thoughts."  
" Can't you reverse it?" Hotaru asked.  
" Maybe, later maybe, but only after the war. For now, I'll have to live with this."

" The only senshi left in Quisqueya is Hotaru. Miouno is with her, ill and Mercury is by her side. Everyone else is in Hong Kong preparing for battle." Cupid told Ami.  
" Take me to Hong Kong." Ami demanded.  
" Not until Miouno gives me the word." Cupid answered defiantly  
Ami raised an eyebrow. " I'll go myself. I'll use Sailor Teleport."  
Cupid grabbed her arm, " you may not know this, you may not even care." he said in a gruff voice. " But you are the salvation of the world and I have to take care of you right now whether you like it or not. So why don't you put your bitter feelings for me aside and do as I say."  
Ami looked into his eyes, _he must be joking, he's not this serious ever. _ He wasn't joking, his eyes were dead serious.  
" I don't know you.." Ami said cautiously.  
" Thats right," Cupid said, " you don't and maybe you never will."  
" I care," Ami said, " I just don't quite grasp... I can't believe..."  
Cupid kissed her before she could utter another word. Ami shut her eyes, whe Cupid kissed you it was so relaxing... It was like you were enveloped into a whole new world that if you let go then you would enter it and it would feel wonderful. Ami slid into the dark pool of visions that Cupid's kiss led her into. Down farther she immersed herself. The kiss ended and Ami was brought back up to reality. Only one thing had changed. She now understood her destiny.  
" How do you do that?" Ami asked breathlessly.  
" All my powers are conveyed through touches of love. I can't explain it, Ami but as long as there are things you have yet to understand about yourself then I can live to see another day."  
Ami looked at him strangely.  
" Because I can be near you," Cupid said. " Because I can..." He brushed her cheek with his hand. " Because, I know you get tired of hearing this, but I love you."  
It pained her so much to refuse him, he was just so...convincing. Now she knew how Miouno felt, maybe.  
" No Miouno doesn't feel like that," Cupid said reading her thoughts still toughing her cheek. "To answer your question, as long as I am touching a mortal I know exactly what they're thinking about to a certain extent. And as I said, Miouno doesn't feel the way you do because she loves Mercury, she just hasn't realized it.You're different."  
" How can you love someone and not realize it?" Ami said frustrated. " You make no sense."  
" She thinks about him all the time," Cupid laughed. " In fact thats all she can think about a long with the other 50 million things that exist in the mind of the Oracle but I assure you thats on her top 30 list. Miouno has spent her life evading Mercury, she won't admit defeat, she won't admit that she hates him so much that she loves him."  
" That isn't logical either, how could you..."  
" Hate someone so much you love them?" Cupid finished, " that is what Fasako did with you. He hated so much for destroying his future in that fraction of a second when you killed his father that his hate turned into obsession and to love."  
" Miouno is not obsessed," Ami assured him.  
" Oh no?" Cupid said, " Miouno is human, she has become obsessed with being lonely."  
_" I HAVE NOT AND STOP ANALYZING ME!" _Came the strong voice of Miouno.  
" Where is she," Ami asked.  
" We're leaving," Cupid said taking Ami's hand.  
" What, Hong Kong? Now?"  
" Yes," Cupid answered, " Now."  
Ami prayed for strength.  
" You already have it," Cupid said. He kissed her again. " I do love taking advantage of the situation dont I? " He laughed.  
Ami and Cupid left for Hong Kong and that was the end of that.

Chapter Seven: The Infamous Hong Kong Council

" Are we all here?" Ami asked looking around the table when the senshi, generals, representatives and gods were gathered.  
" Yes," Mamoru responded.  
" Lets begin," Ami said. " Juno's location is currently unknown most unfortunately but we cannot continue to let the Earth be ravaged in this manor. The main point of power is Tokyo. The other countries are controlled by fields of power, such as the one we encountered in Haiti. Miouno, please explain."  
Miouno nodded, " most certainly. Cupid's spies have determined that not only is it that the countries that have been taken were war ravaged, but they were also controlled by a force that weakened the peoples minds and sways their thoughts. This practice was first used in South America but later, the power became depleated and Alexander was forced to use his own forces.  
" If we can break the berrier then the countries will be frees of Juno's influence. I will then immediately send a messade to the people of the world to take up arms and fight with us, but first we must have someone penetrate Alexander's headquarters in Tokyo.  
" Cupid's spies, who have been useful to a fault, have also determined that Alexander was in Khatmandu straitening out the Asian occupation. He is now headed for Tokyo, if we can attack before he settles himself, then we can be successful."  
Mars stood. " We will need to take the island from land, sea and sky." Mars said. " I wish Minerva were here for we need her troups but we cannot hold off any longer. First of all, I want only women to go by sea."  
" Strange request," Venus said.  
" Not at all," Mercury said. " If Minerva gets here she might very well bring Sirens from the island of Lemnos."  
" And knowing Alexander, he will only recruit men," Miouno said.  
" Exactly," Mars responded. " The hardest job will be taking down the berrier of influence. For that, we must go into Shitoko Ino's headquarters in Tokyo's Emperial palace. After that, run to the Prime Ministers mansion, the twins are there and they are protecting our ONLY stronghold. Once we give you the word, head for the center of Japan and join the fight. Who wants to go on this mission?"  
" I'll go," Ami offered.  
" I don't think so," Cupid abruptly added, " that is the most dangerous position of all. Not only that, but we know how Prince Fasako or Prime Minister Shitoko feels about Ami we can't let her go marching into hells gate."  
Miouno shook her head, " No she will go, it is her destiny. Now, who will join our little party."  
The inner senshi didn't even think about the consequences and immediately volunteered.  
" We need to concentrate a lot of our forces in the sky," Mars said. " If we can keep the skraeling from touching down then we have a good chance of succeeding.  
" The other countries should concentrate on land. Sailors Saturn, Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto, with the godesses, must go to sea leading all the female soldiers that you have and if you don't have any, get some.  
" Kumano and Mamoru will lead the sky forces with the gods and Miouno." Mars said.  
" I would like to go with Ami at first," Miouno said calmly.  
Mercury shook his head and sighed, " how many times do I have to tell you..."  
" How many times do I have to tell you to shut your mouth? " Miouno said with venom in her voice. " I am going because I need to and Setsuna must go with us," she added.  
" What?" Setsuna asked. "Why?"  
" Because it is your destiny my dear. And it is mine to go with them."  
Mars nodded, " Alright Miouno, have it your way. You always do. We attack at dawn."  
" How predictable and unimaginative." Apollo said sarcastically.  
" Fine," Mars countered. " We attack tonight at one a.m. Is that better for you little brother?"  
" Much," Apollo nodded.  
" Good," Mars said. " You know what you must do, so do it. Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Pluto, Venus, and Jupiter, with Miouno, will go in at 11 p.m. Put down the shelid by 1 a.m so we can have reinforcements. And pray that Minerva gets back here quickly."  
" We will do what you've asked." Ami said. " And pray it comes out all right."

" Have I ever told you," Miouno whispered to Mercury as they walked through the streets of Hong Kong to reach the docks, " that I hate you? Why did you give me your blood? How selfish are you?"  
" Don't make a sene," Mercury whispered. " We're in public, we cannot draw attention to ourselves. "  
" That is why I am whispering. But once we get somewhere where I can yell, I'm going to let you have it."  
" Sounds fun," Mercury laughed trying to kiss her ear.  
" Don't even try it," Miouno said grabbing his nose and twisting.  
" I'm sorry Miou-ko."  
" Don't call me that." Miouno said frustrated.  
" What wrong Duchess?" Duo asked walking up to them and putting his arm around Miouno. "Any trouble we should know about?"  
" Nothing that can't be dealt with after all this is finished, Duo, thank you."  
" No problem," he grinned in his happy go-lucky way, " glad to be of assistance." He walked away just as the clock struck ten.  
" I implore you," Mercury whispered. " Don't go."  
" I have to, don't you realize that? You're making this much more difficult than it has to be."  
" Why are you so cold?" Mercury asked.  
Miouno turned and faced him, " this may be the last time I see you. I know I won't die but I don't doubt that Alexander has Hinds Blood. He could kill you."  
Mercury took her hands and kissed them, " I'll be careful."  
" Good."  
" I can't believe you want me back alive." He whispered smiling sadly.  
" I have to go," Miouno said as she looked at a clock on the docks. She kissed him on the lips. " Good luck, and you had better get back alive or that kiss will have been wasted."  
Mercury blinked in surprise, he wanted to se her go but when his eyes opened she was gone. He touched his lips . " I'll live," he promised. " Don't worry, I'll live."

Cupid touched Ami's shoulder just before she was to board the boat headed for Tokyo.  
" May I have a word with you?" He asked.  
Ami sighed, " what would you like to say?"  
" Only that you musn't die, Ami."  
" You needn't worry," Ami said with fake cheer. " I'm the strongest person in the galaxy."  
" Don't lie to me," Cupid said still serious. " I know you better than you think I do."  
" You don't know one thing," Ami whispered almost to herself. " But I don't think I know it either."  
" What would that be?  
" Maybe after all this is over I'll find out." Ami said gently.  
" Go with this strength," Cupid said kissing her eyes. " May you see what is unclear," He kissed her ears, " hear what is unheard," he kissed her forehead, " know what is unknown," he kissed her lips, " speak what is wise and unspoken."  
" Why do you do this to me?" Ami asked him. " I've wondered for the longest time."  
" Because you need passion Ami, and I have passion to give." Cupid laughed. " Face it, you need me." He disapeared.  
" Oh Ami," Minako said. " If I had someone like him trailing me around day and night I would be a much happier person than you are." Ami smiled and rolled her eyes, " I mean just look at him." Minako continued. " He is absolute perfection. Everything about him suggests..."  
" Stop," Rei said in afrustrated voice. " You're making me sick."  
" We'll be in Tokyo in half an hour," Setsuna said.  
" Splendid," Rei said dryly.  
" We can do this," Usagi said.  
" I have taken you thus far." Miouno said to Ami, " It is your turn to take the reins on the wild ride that this planet has gone on. It is your time to shine Ami."

The party of seven found themselves outside the palace at 11p.m. The senshi transformed and hugged each other saying things that Miouno and Setsuna couldn't hope to understand about chocolate cheesecake and Study Buddies.  
" To find the spell to liberate the peoples minds we need to look in Fasako's study. He will probably be in there so we need a diversion." Miouno said.  
" Diversions are fun," Sailor Venus said rubbing her hands together. " Up for it Jupiter?"  
" When am I not?" Sailor Jupiter laughed.  
" Sailor Moon," Venus asked, " would you like to come with?"  
" Oh yeah!" Sailor Moon said.  
" Sailors Pluto, Mars, Merucury and I will go into the study and see if we can find some clues about how to get this damned spell to dessipate," Miouno said. " Then I will send the message. Lets just hope Alexander is already home."  
" What, you want him to be there?" Rei exclaimed.  
" If he's here he can't be leading his army," Miouno said.  
" Good point," Sailor Pluto said.  
" Lets go," Sailor Venus said impatiently.  
Sailor Moon smiled, " Ready Sailor Mercury?"  
Ami laughed, " Yes, lets clean her clock."  
The other senshi were puzzled but Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury looked at each other with understanding as Miouno helped them walk through the wall and into the back halls of the palace.

Chapter Eight:   
The Legendary Midnight War " Lets go," Sailor Venus whispered. " I have a plan."  
" Cool," Sailor Moon said.  
" Where is the study," Venus asked. " We are going to need the Luna Disguise Pen."  
" Got it," Sailor Moon answered.  
" Upstairs," Sailor Mercury told them, " Fourth door on the right."  
" You've been here before?" Jupiter asked.  
" Don't be surprised, I have too" Mars said dully.  
" Nani," Moon exlcaimed a little too loudly causing Sailor Mars to hit her. "Why did you get to come? And why don't you people tell us anything."  
" My dad was invited," Sailor Mars answered sadly, " I don't know if he's even alive. Or Grandpa or Yuuchiro."  
" I'm sorry," Sailor Moon said putting her arm around her. " It doesn' matter why you go here, lets just ger going. Venus, whats the plan."  
" We're going to be...Cupid's Cherubs!"  
" Reminds me of that American show, Charlie's Angels," Usagi said happily humming the cheesy 70's theme song.  
" Oh my," Ami said holding her head. " I've had enough of anything Cupid."  
" Well you don't have to be one," Venus answered. " Venus, the goddess, told me that those cute little things have the potential to be really annoying so we'll go into Fasako's office and harrass him and fly out, making him mad enough to chase us."  
" Wait," Miouno said. " Fasako is not the type of person to anger easily unless it has to do with something he wants."  
" I got it!" Jupiter whispered excitedly. " We'll taunt him about Ami, since we are Cupid's messengers."  
" Are you sure you can be that annoying," Miouno asked sarcastically.  
Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus looked each other like little children on Christmas Day.  
" Oh we'll try as hard we can," Sailor Venus said non-chalantly not noticing Miouno's joke.  
" Yeah," Sailor Moon put in. " It might take a while but we'll reach annoying standards. Just stand outside the door and wait for that jealous idiot to come flying out. We'll take care of Alexander the Great too, you just wait and see."  
Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Moon walked away surpressing giggls. Miouno, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars and Sailor Merucury walked in the opposite direction worried about this diversion.

" Pray that Minerva gets here soon," Mars said as the troups began boarding boats. " Have you gathered your chariots Apollo?"  
" Yes Mars, I have chariots for the Generals and King Mamoru. "  
" Perfect," Mars said, " Kumano will lead the troups in flight. Sailor Neptune, have you gotten your troups together?"  
Michiru nodded, " I have summoned Neptune's people and their sea allies. I am just hoping that the sirens will get here. They would be such powerful comrads knowing that most of the enemys troups will be male."  
Mars nodded, " and the land troups?" Mars asked several Generals from differnt parts of the world.  
The saluted him in responce. " We set sail in half an hour," Mars added, " I just hope the scouts and Miouno in Tokyo complete their mission before then. If so, we can have uprisings all over the world and make short work of this war."  
" Where are Luna and Artemis?" Hotaru asked looking over her shoulder.  
" They stayed in the Dominican Republic," Mercury responded. " Miouno insisted."  
She nodded, one half hour...one half hour until the end began.

The scouts reached the door to Fasako's study. Sailor's Venus, Moon and Jupiter, disguised as fat Cherubs with several rolls of dimpled fat cascadeing off of their bodies their little wings stuggling to hold up all their weight, opened the door so that Miouno, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury could hide behind it.  
" Heellllllllllooooooo!" Sailor Moon called, her blonde cherub hair curling out of her fat cherub head.  
" Hi-Hi!" Venus called in an all to bubbly voice.  
" Whats cooking hot stuff," Sailor Jupiter called and they all burst into laughter.  
Fasako barely looked up from his desk.  
" He can't be to hot," Sailor Moon said undaunted.  
" YEAH," Venus said in a childish taunting voice. " Mizuno Ami doesn't like him AT all."  
" Really?" Jupiter smiled. " Oh well! More for me! So why doesn't Ami like you?"  
Fasako stood and looked all three of them in their merry eyes, " tell you master that he needn't use such tactics in this cold war we've created." His tone was venmous, but not as venemous as his frozen violet stare.  
" Wanna here a song?" Sailor Venus asked in the voice of 3 year old?  
" Not particularly." Fasako answered dully.  
" Too bad," Jupiter giggled.  
" Meemeemeemee," Sailor Moon sang, warming herself up.  
" Ready girls," Venus said wings fluttering.  
" Yeah!" Moon and Jupiter called. So they began to sing to the tune of "The Wheels on The Bus"  
" I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves I know a song that gets on everbodys nerves and this is how it goes." The senshi sang, after the verse was over they paused. Fasko sighed with relief and then they began to sing again, then paused, then sang. Fasako was still calm and Alexander the Great entered the room, giving them a warning look.  
" So I see that Cupid has sent his minions to annoy us? I could crush your wings with one little flick of my..."  
" Ok, we won't sing that song anymore," Jupiter said rapidly.  
" We won't sing _that_ song." Venus giggled.  
" THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END...YES IT GOES ON AND ON MY FRIENDS SOME PEOPLE STARTED SINGING IT NOT KNOWING WHAT IT WAS AND THEY'LL CONTINUE SINGING IT FOREVER JUST BECAUSE THIS IS THE SONG THAT DOESN'T END..." The senshi sang at the top of their lungs. This was awful because Sailor Moon had the ability to sing as loud as she screamed. And the former sounded no better than the latter.  
" Leave me," Fasako said in a boared voice after several repeats of the song. " I have no time for your games."  
" How 'bout this one," Sailor Moon said smiling develishly. " Ami and Cupid sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage..."  
" Stop now," Fasako said finally angry and rsing from his seat. Alexander too had a most poised and unamused look on his regal face.  
" Ok Ok..." Sailor Venus said looking at Alexander. " Mercury and Miouno sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
" Let us show the little brats the door," Alexander said calmly. He grabbed Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus as Fasako lunged at Sailor Jupiter.  
" You know," Sailor Venus said, " your pretty hot you don't need Miouno...how about you and me?"  
The senshi errupted in giggles as they were dragged away. Ami could here Fasako and Alexander give a bit of a hoot of discomfort shortly before Jupiter cried, " got your butt!" And Miouno fell into a fit of silent convulsing laughter on the floor. Finally the office was empty.  
Ami crept inside, her gloved hands looking for something that would explaining the curse.  
" Look," Rei whispered as she checked out a safe.  
" Can we get it open?" Ami asked.  
" I can," Miouno said, " if its Alexander's thaen I can figure it out.  
" Fasako doesn't see like the type of person who would bother with security." Sailor Pluto added.  
" Exactly," Miouno answered.  
" Passphrase." The machine said quietly as Miouno tried to pry it open.  
" Oracle of Delphi," Miouno said. " I don't mean to sound self-important," Miouno whispered to the scouts.  
The door wouldn't budge.  
" Adela Makrios." Nothing. " Chiba Miouno." Nothing. "Vicotria Fernandez Negrete." Nothing. " Isbala Ibrahim." Nothing.  
The Oracle sighed, " oh don't make me say it." She whispered.  
" Don't forget," she began. "I'll come back and then you won't forget me ever Oracle." When Miouno said this her voice mimicked Alexanders exactly, Ami actually looked behind her to see if he had enetered the room.  
The door flung open and there was a parchment written in Aramaic lying in the center.  
" Can you read Aramaic, Ami?" Miouno asked.  
" Yes."  
" Quickly write down the countercurse and give it to Rei."  
Ami negan to write rapidly. Suddenly Sailor Pluto began to have convulsions on the floor.  
" I'm sorry Ami," Miouno said biting her lip, " it has to be this way. Are you finished writing?"  
" Yes, but what are you talking about?"  
" Give it to Mars," Miouno said quickly. " Mars, run downstairs as fast as you can and preform the incantation. Send messages to Moon, Jupiter and Venus and make sure nothing disurbs you."  
" What are you talking about and what is Pluto doing?"  
" JUST GO NOW! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"  
Mars fled downstairs without another word as Pluto began to rise off of the ground.  
" Stop trying to hide, I know your in there Juno." Miouno said tersely.  
" Why didn't you point this out before!" Ami cried.  
" Yes," Juno said apparateing before then as Pluto fell to the ground. " Enlighten us Oracle."  
Ami's eyes turned into slivers of anger and her fists balled.  
" This is the way it must be." Miouno said. "I'm sorry."  
" I didn't think anyone would figure out where I was hiding," Juno said. " As long as I didn't try to see through Setsuna's eyes or hear or talk through her I didn't think anyone would be able to spot me. She didn't even know I was there...what a quiet houseguest no?" Juno smiled her usual sarcastic venemous smile.  
" You tried to do it without anyone noticing," Miouno said quietly. " I notice everything. It is in the prophecies."  
" Is this in the prophecies?" Juno asked holding out her hand. The wall flipped over and against it, in chains, were Urawa Ryo, Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Venus and Ami's father. "Come to me my dear accomplises." Fasako and Alexander entered the room each kneeling and kissing one of Juno's hands.  
" Now, Oracle?" Juno said her smiled steadily increasing, "what do the prophecies say about this."

Downstairs Rei wiped the sweat off of her brow. The incantation was finished. " Hurry Miouno," she whispered. " Send the message."

There was silence after Juno's question.  
" Only this," Miouno said. " I am the Oracle of Delphi, Adela Makarios. The Duchess of Earth Chiba Miouno." A glow emitted from her as her face could be seen in the mids of people all over the world. " The countries have been reawakened and the evil leader cornered. Join in our fight, take up arms, and liberate yourselves from the creatures that opressed you. The day of Reconing has finally come and the Cleanser has been made known. She will find Equallibrium and bring peace. I implore you to join in our fight and Save Your Earth."  
All over the world cries of war could be heard as Miouno caused images from all over to appear in the windows. Juno's minions were being fought corageously. " What do have to say in answer to the prophecies?"  
Juno smiled, " when in doubt, my pretty, kill The Cleanser."

" Hahaha! Miouno! Good Show!" Kumano and Mamoru celebrated as Pluto showed them images of what was happening as they lifted themselves into the air to fight.  
" She's so convincing even the animals will get hostile," Motoki cried in triumph.  
" Where is she now?" Mercury asked.  
" You don't want to see that," Pluto answered dully.  
" Why?" Cupid said lifting his head. " Ami is with her!"  
Pluto hung his head. But Mars saved him from explaining by giving out the order.  
" HONOR TO THE EARTHS ROYAL FAMILY, THE OLYPYMPIAN GODS, THE CLEANSER AND THE SENSHI OF PEACE FOREVER!" He cried. This was a cry heard from the land, to the sky and to the sea. Mamoru could hear cannon fire in the distance. His eyes met with Kumano's and he saw only determination in them.  
" If I die," Mamoru told the generals. " Take care of Usagi and Miouno! Onward, for Earth!"  
The battle began, it was 1:00 a.m

" Ready Saturn and Neptune!" Uranus cried over the splashing of water.  
" You know it! Lets go!" Michiru cried. They plunged into the water with Neptune's blessing on their heads and throngs of mer-people joining their fight.  
_Oh I hope this is enough, _thought Hotaru with tears in her eyes as she faced thousands of naiads and sea monsters. She shut her eyes and ran as Michiru screamed "CHARGE!"

" Don't worry about us," Sailor Jupiter said. " Just destroy Juno."  
" Oh but she does worry," Juno said pinching Makoto's cheeks, " and thats what makes this so gratifying."  
" My friends...Daddy...Ryo-kun..." Mercury said in a daze.  
" Is this your boy-friend," Shitoko asked looking at Ryo-kun with intense dislike. " You're a lucky man." Shitoko took out his sword, "scratch that, maybe not."  
Miouno moved like a cat and put her sword to his neck, " don't touch him you fool."  
" Alexander," Juno said in a boared voice. " Discard her."  
Alexander smiled, " I'll deal with her in my own way if you don't mind."  
" No," Juno laughed, " I don't mind at all."  
Alexander grabbed Miouno, " lets go dear."  
Miouno fought, kicked and screamed but to know avail. In a matter of secounds she disapeared and left Ami all alone.

In the sea, the battle was just begining but Michiru's forces were being overpowered by sheer numbers. " DEEP SUBMURGE" She cried. "We need help Haruka!"  
" I know," Haruka answered dodging a naiads arrow and punching another. " We're severely over powered down here!"  
" I hope the boys are doing better." Hotaru said while chopping off the head of a naiad with her glaive. " Or I may have to destroy this planet."  
" Gods forbid," Diana said kicking a naiad. " How dare you creatures turn against us!"  
" All looks so damn bleak!" Venus moaned.  
A mer-maid swam up to Michiru, "half of our forces are gone," she said slowly. "But the good thing is, none of the mortals are fighting agaisnt us anymore."  
" Where are they, have they joined our fight?" Michiru asked.  
" They were destroyed by some creatures amoung them, at least most of them were. Not many are able to join us."  
" Oh hell," Haruka said plunging her sword into a sea monster.  
Merpeople were fighting fiercly against cyclops and naiads and more creatures. The water was turning red with all the blood spilled. Michiru cried for help, was this the end? A Naiad corned her with his sword but suddenly there was vicious cry and he put it down and followed the sound.  
" SIRENS! YES!" Cried Diana.  
" Minerva!" Venus exclaimed.  
" Present," Minerva said from behind them. " I need to go appear to some other of my friends."  
All of the males in Juno's army followed the sound of the sining sirens. Michiru could here boats crashing above her as she fought her way to the end of Juno's lines. " FLANK THEM" She cried. Finally, success in the sea.

Mamoru plunged his sword into yet another skraeling, being careful not to fall out of Apollo's chariots. He looked down, the ground had become yellow with skraeling blood. He could see Kumano, the one who was always quiet, always polite, was shoving his dagger through a skrealing heart and moving agilely so that he could stop the skrealings dead body from getting into the chariot and weighing him down.  
Duo and Heero fought side by side and Motoki struck out on his own, each depleating forces everywhere they went. Motoki wiped his head as Skraeling blood flew at his eye. Cupid fought like a maniac his mouth moving silently, in fact, Cupid might have been the best fighter out there, Mammoru thought. He moved on his wings the way Mamoru moved when he was Tuxedo Mask. His arrows always met their mark and he never faltered.  
Mars threw balls of fire at his enemys sending the rank smell of charred flesh into the air. Mercury flew so swiftly he was like a ball of blue light. The only way you could tell the differece between him and the sky was the his hair of black and the trail of blood that he left behind him. Apollo too used fire to flank the enemy his mighty steeds trampling over the wings of many skraelings.  
And yet, with all this courage, the skraelings continued to come back again with more numbers as if they never ended. Mamoru plunged his sword inot another one, "Dont you guys ever quit!" He cried in frustration. Like Michiru, Mamoru's forces were loosing numbers rapidly.  
Saturn, Neptune and Uranus created gaps in the sky for Pluto to drag those who followed him into. These gaps lead strait to hell and once Pltuo met the enemy with his eyes they followed him on a solemn mars to their deaths.  
Mamoru watched as Cupid was clawed by skaraeling and his wound closed up instantaneously. Everything looked bleak. More of his forces were sailing down to their deaths on Earth.  
Suddenly, Mamoru heard a cry.  
"AAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA"  
" The war cry of the Amazon," Mercury cried with joy. " Minerva has come to our aid."  
Amazons flew past the on winged horses. Mamoru caught site of the Queen of the Amazons, " Leave none of them alive!" She cried, " we have no use for them on this planet, past present or future. In the name of Mizuno Ami, Queen of the Gods!"  
Cripperees the Prince of Centaurs manned a chriot of fire. " Thank you for the gift Apollo," he cried, " Minerva insisted that you wouldn't mind! How lovely it is to be on the same battle field with you Carpathia."  
The Amazon Queen smiled as the sliced her enemy. " The joy is mine."  
Several Priests and Priestesses had joined the fight and were shooting arrows from tall buildings. Warriors were fighting everywhere. Satyrs, fauns, good dryads and naiads were hoinh the fight also.  
" The world campain has begun my brothers!" Minerva cried. " Now I will join my sisters again in the sea. Peace be with you!" She disapeared just as a violent looking Skraeling jumped at her. He was immediately shot down by a Preistess on Tokyo Tower.  
Mercury heard a scream in his ears. " Miouno." He whispered. Just then, a throng of Skraelings came at him. " I'll fight through you and then go on a mission of my own." He said. "Glory to The Cleanser!"

"So Ami," Juno asked, " How do you like you loved ones? Deep fried or broiled?"  
" Damn you," Ami whispered.  
" Whats that?" Juno asked, " I thought I heard you curse me. But that couldn't be right because your the Cleanser and Cleansers are Pure."  
" AQUA RHAPSODY!" Ami cried.  
Juno deflected it, " You're going to have to do much more than that to kill me dear. Or even disable me for that matter."  
Juno snapped her fingers and Rei appeared before them in chains. " Oh Look!" Juno exclaimed like a child, clapping her hands together in moack joy and surprise. " You're other friend joined our little party. Care for a margarita Sailor Mars?"   
" Why are you doing this?" Ami asked.  
" Oh," Juno said non-chalantly rubbing her chin and pretending to think hard. " I don't know...maybe because I hate you, I hate the scouts, I hate the Oracle, and I am beging to hate my husband. Oh and Shitoko, don't kill Ryo. That, you should leave to me."  
" Where is my mother?" Ami asked urgently.  
" What!" Juno exclaimed. " I didn't know you had a mother, I thought she was dead. Fasako told me..."  
Fasako bowed, " I too believe that Ami's mother was dead."  
Ami looked at him in shock. _No, He knew my mother was alive.__  
_Juno walked over to Urawa Ryo, " You love Ami don't you?"  
Urawa lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes, " I do, and I always will." He said without flinching. " Good bye Ami, this is the end."  
" Your damn right it is," Juno laughed. " You always were good for a laugh, but the laughs are over and its time to get serious, so the clowns must go." She put her finger to the side of his head at his temple. "Bam!" Juno exclaimed. Urawa Ryo was dead.  
" NOOOO," Ami cried tears in her eyes. " YOU MONSTER YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
She ran for Juno but Fasako held her back.  
" Thank you for holding her Fasako, she is quite the live one," Juno said. She pointed her finger strait at Ami's forehead.  
" Stop!" Sailor Moon cried, " I'll give you the crystal!"  
Juno laughed coldly. " Now what do I want that that useless piece of idiocy, when all I want...is for you to die, Ami Mizuno..." Her finger never wavered as she fired strait at Ami.

The campain in the sea was over. Those in the sea had fled to the land as reinforcements and Michiru and her forces followed relentlessly.  
" READY!" She cried as the ran onto the beach.  
" FORMATION!" Cried Sailor Uranus.  
In front of them, Michiru heard the echoing call of Amazons in distress mixed in with gun fire and Centaur hooves.  
" CHARGE!" Michiru called. " We're coming Queen Carpathia!" She yelled to the Amazonian Queen.  
Michiru heard a faint voice scream, " FOR THE CLEANSER." And her troops were rejuvinated as they climbed up the rocky shore.

_Am I going blind!_ The room Miouno was in was completely white from cieling to floor and the light athat poured in from the windows was strong as it casted upon her bed.  
Alexander smiled as she made his face out from a chair in the far corner of the room. " So? Thought you were blind? That's comprehendable."  
Miouno stood and looked out the window. " I-I am on the lighter side of the moon." she said astonished.  
Alexander nodded. " You are quite the intellegent one."  
" Yes," Miouno said walking towards him and the door. " But I think its time to leave for me."  
He let Miouno reach the door before he reached over and put a knife round her kneck.  
" No," Alexander sighed, " you're not leaving me again."  
" I didn't leave you," Miouno breathed as Alexander maved the knife up and down her kneck, "I simply gave you some bad information and you left on your own."  
" Couldn't you see I was entranced with you?" Alexander said bitterly kissing her kneck. "That I wanted to come back, all for you?"  
" I am sorry."  
" Could you see it?" Alexander asked persistantly.  
" I said I was sorry," Miouno said quietly yet firmly.  
Alexander turned her over to face him, " DID YOU SEE IT OR NOT!"  
Miouno gulped, "yes...yes I did."  
" You have no heart Adela Makrios."  
" I am sorry, but my heart belongs to the people of the world that I must protect."  
Alexander looked into her eyes. " Fear. You're afraid of me arn't you Adela."  
Miouno nodded.  
Alexander smiled, "fear rules the world." He kissed her as Miouno dug inside her robes for her sword.

" What the hell are you doing Juno," Fasako said warningly.  
" My mission." Juno answered.  
" This isn't it. You're not keeping up your end of the bragain."  
" Bargains were never really my bag," Juno answered him. She blasted just as Fasako stepped in front of Ami.  
" SHITOKO!" Ami screamed. He slumped on the ground and Ami dropped to her knees, moved by his scarfice.  
" SHABON SPRAY" Ami said, trying to hide her position.  
" Ami," Fasako labored. " I...I hid your mother. Your first mother..Tanamandela, died at ...at the hands of my father. I didn't want you to loose her again at my family's hands."  
" Oh Fasako," Ami wept. " I'm sorry. Thank you so much."  
" One thing Ami," Fasako said. " Kiss me, please, I've never been kissed by you before. I want to, before I die."  
Ami bet over and kissed him, she felt his labored breathing stop and knew that he had been taken by Pluto.  
"Ami," Rei whispered, " in the safe. I put them in the safe."  
" What?" Ami asked.  
" Just look damnit, before your fog clears."  
Ami walked over to the safe and low and behold, her arrows dipped in hinds blood.  
" Juno," Ami said quietly. " You must die now."

Miouno pushed Alexander away and walked towards the window. " Mars and Pluto are unusually bright tonight."  
" And that means," Alexander said with mock interest.  
" Nothing that you woul be concerned about."  
"Does it have anything to do with this?" Alexander said pointing at a mirror on the wall. Slowly but surely Miouno could make out Mamoru fighting his battle with the generals at his side.  
" Why should you care about this..." Miouno said softly, " why should you care about making me suffer." This was not a question because the Oracle knew the answer. It was a statement and a declaration of inner-war.  
" Honestly," Alexander asked with more sarcasm in his voice. " What kind of villain do you take me for?"  
Miouno turned towards the window again. She reached for her sword and put it to his neck as she turned to face him. " You don't want me to answer that," she said.  
" Shall we duel," Alexander asked taking out his own sword.  
" Most certainly," Miouno answered. " En guard."

Juno's eyes flashed, "shoot." She whispered.  
Ami crept up to her, "I would rather stabbed you as you stabbed Ryo-kun."  
She put the arrow to Juno's heart.  
" Oh well," Juno sighed, "to the well organized mind death is just another great adventure. And I am nothing if not well organized. And You are no Cleanser"  
Ami looked into her eyes and saw something, she saw Juno's soul. The things Miouno had taught her since she met her all rushed back into her memory. All the things that Miouno had taken her to see, the Holocausts, the Inquisitions, the witch burning, the slavery...all the horrors. Then she saw something, mankind, the beautiful things. The Civil Rights marches, the overthrowment of facist governments, the end of the apartheid.  
In Juno's soul she saw humanity, in humanity she saw herself, Ami stopped. In that moment she made a descision through all the suffering that she was going through, through all the pain she felt she forgave. Ami shed a tear for humanity and it dropped on Juno's face. Suddenly there was a bright light and when it cleared, from what the scouts could see the Mizuno Ami they knew was no more.

The fight Alexander and Miouno fought was fast and furious, every time Miouno thought she gained some ground Alexander rose to another level. Everytime Alexander felt that he had finally beaten her Miouno surprised him with some of her extra knowledge. " Fencing, the language of the soul." Alexander said between perries.  
Then Miouno made a mistake.  
She swung to the right but Alexander was waiting for her. He moved his sword just as she swung and soon he put his own blade against her heart.  
" Have you ever been beaten before," Alexander asked.  
Miouno shook her head, at a loss for words.  
" There is a first time for everything I supposed," Alexander grabbed her arm. "Follow me, to the winner goes the spoils."  
Miouno fought, she had spent her life fighting. It would cost Alexander all his strength to pull her anywhere.  
" That's not very gentlemenly," came a voice from the side of a corridor that Alexander was pulling her down. Alexander turned but could see nothing, Miouno could though. Miouno could see what was made invisable.  
" You thought I would let you take her alive?" The voice was coming closer to them, Miouno could see it just a few feet away from Alexander. " Don't move Alex," the voice said again, close this time. " Just let go of The Oracle."  
" Very cowardly." Alexander said.  
" No," Mercury said throwing of his cloak. " Just brilliant thats all. I suggest you let her go."  
Alexander pretended to consider. " No."  
" So you would rather die." Mercury said.  
" She was my whole reason for coming back," Alexander said simply.  
" I can't die." Miouno said. " And Mercury can't die either. The odds are against you."  
" You can suffer immense pain," Alexander said. " And I can arrange that." He took out his knife and placed it against Miouno's heart.  
" Now who's the coward," Mercury growled.  
" Leave us, and I swear no harm will come to her."  
" Kill him." Miouno whispered, "to hell with me. Just kill him Mercury, please."  
" What was that?" Alexander asked. " I didn't hear you whisper it in my ear please."  
Miouno turned, aware that the knife was still in its original spot against her heart. " I told him to kill you," she whispered in his ear. Alexander moved his head and kissed her.  
" You know," Alexander said. " It would only take me a second to stab this knife right here. I wonder if you can run fast enough? Lets see shan't we?"  
Mercury closed his eyes and picked up the invisability cloak. Then, it disapeared. Miouno felt something pull her away from Alexander. The Mercury in front of her eyes disapeared and one stood in front of her between she and Alexander the Great.  
" I can be in two places at once." Mercury smiled, "isnt that neat?" Mercury snapped his finger and a fire started at the end of the hall and all the doors locked. "Don't try to disapperate. I wonder if Alexander the Great is fire proof don't you Miouno?" Mercury said.  
Miouno smiled and nodded, " yes, I do but I don't really have a large thirst to know."  
Mercury shook his head, " neither do I. Shall we go?"  
"After you," Miouno said.  
" Oh no," Mercury said as the fire came closer to Alexander. "I insist you go first."  
" If you insist." Miouno mused.  
" Oh yes I do." Mercury said as the fire caught Alexander's cloak.  
" I supposed then I will go see to Queen Carpathia and Prince Cripperees and meet you on Earth. Adieu."  
Miouno and Mercury disapperated and Alexander was enveloped by flames.

When the light faded there stood a goddess named Mizuno Ami with blue black hair and large blue eyes. Her gown was a purest white with silver threads and her voice was like music. "My dear child," she said to Juno. " I'm here to help you."  
Juno lifted her head and tears were pouring out of her eyes. " Don't do this." She said. " I am not sorry for a damn thing I did."  
Ami shook her head, "but we need you, the world needs you."  
Juno looked at her, strait in the eye.  
That was all Ami needed, she touched Juno's forehead and Juno rose into the air. The room was filled with a blinding light and black smoke came from Juno's body. She dropped from the air, but before Juno hit the ground she disapeared.  
Ami walked over the the Sailor Scouts and her father and set them free. Sailor Pluto stood up. " Is it over?" She asked.  
Ami shook her head. " It will never be over." Ami began to transport everyone to the Prime Minsisters palace.  
Suddenly the Earth began to shake and thunder and lightening crashed against the sky.

" Mercury has brightened," Miouno said as she looked up into the tempestuous sky. " The battle is over, Juno is dead, and the world is at natures mercy. We must find her majesty."  
Mercury looked at her. " Where is she?"  
" I know," Miouno said, "find Jupiter, tell him we need him and take him to the Prime Ministers mansion I will wait for you there. Gods speed."  
Mercury ran with the speed of light. Miouno looked up at the dark skies that were no longer filled with the sounds of war. The ground began to shake but the mansion would be safe. "Hurry," Miouno whispered, "or this is the end."

Juno's forces had been defeated but this did not mean it was the end. Mamoru looked at the sky with dismay and watched the buildings crumble under him. " Usagi, where are you?"  
He watched as Kumano searched the ground.  
" Kumano," Mamoru yelled over the thunder. " What are you looking for? We've got to get out of here!"  
" Miouno," Kumano said worriedly, "where is she."  
Mamoru smiled, "if anyone knows how to take care of herself in the midst of disaster its my dear cousin. I smell love..."  
Suddenly he saw Mercury speed past him as a ball of light. " Jupiter! The Palace!"  
Mamoru headed for the palace with the generals and all the other fighters at his side. Mamoru was very close to it so he was able to see when it was swept off the ground.

Ami and the senshi stood amidst the debris of the mansion that had been destroyed by the Earthquakes. Surrounded my a forcefield of protection created by this soon-to-be goddess.  
Jupiter touched the ground as did the rest of soldiers. Ami saw all the senshi, Prince Cripperees and his army, many preists and prietsesses, several warriors, Queen Carpathia and her Amazons and finally Mamoru and his generals.  
The gods stepped forward. And all of them clapped, the debris was gone. Amidst the thunder and Lightning, Earthshaking and eruptions Miouno took out a crown of stars and gave it to Jupiter. Juptier raised it up to the heavens for all to see and Ami knelt on the ground.  
"Kneel oh universe for this is your Queen," he cried.  
He placed the crown on Ami's head and Ami stood to look at the world, her world.  
The sky cleared and he heavens opened to let the moon shine down on her children.  
For one shining night the world had been one heart beating together for one beautiful cause. In years to come this would be called the midnight war, for in those years it will have been forgotton that this war had not begun at midnight at all.

Chapter Nine:   
Where Do We Go From Here

The last warriors had been defeated and those who were far away from their homes were sent back. For the first time in many weeks Ami took a deep breath.  
" Whats it like," Sailor Moon asked giggling, "do you feel any different?"  
Ami shook her head. "Actually, no. Do we have any chocolate cheesecake?"  
The scouts laughed but in that laugh there was the bitter knowledge that in a few moments they would be aleep for many years, away from life, away from each other, away from everything.  
" Ami," Miouno said putting her hand on Ami's shoulder. "Its time."  
Ami stood up, she had resignated to her fate a long time ago. She would be the only scout alive, she would be alone.  
Jupiter clapped his hands and each Sailor Scout (besides Ami) Tuxedo Mask, and The generals had a cup in their hands. "Drink," he said. " it will make this much easier."  
"Wait!" Sailor Saturn said. " I-I gotta say I love you all. And wherever these new adventures may lead us, I want you to know that I'll be with you always." She hugged Ami. " I'll miss you so much, you'll be a beautiful Queen Ami." Sailor Saturn kissed her on the forehead and drank the cup in her hands. She fell onto a bed and was fast asleep.  
" Ami," Sailors Neptune and Uranus said walking close to her. "We always thought there was something unique about you," Neptune began.  
" We wish you luck and want you to know you've always had our respect," Uranus said. They both kissed Ami on the cheek, held each others hands and drank from their cups, falling as Sailor Saturn had.  
" Ami," Pluto said in a whispering voice. " You've saved me so many times and in so many ways. "  
" Don't mention it," Ami smiled, "we're all Sailor Scouts. We depend on each other."  
Sailor Pluto smiled a rare smile. "Thank you, yoru majesty." She bowed and drank from the cup, falling to join the outer scouts.  
The inner senshi rush at Ami like a storm. " Ami," Usagi wept," I'll miss you so much. You're going to have to advise me all the time in Crystal Tokyo you know. Promise me." Ami nodded and hugged Usagi. Usagi blew a kiss to Mamoru and drank the serum, immediately falling asleep.  
Minako just held on to Ami for dear life, no words were exchanged. Simply a whisper of, "Don't forget me Ami, love yah!" And Minako was asleep with the outer senshi.  
"Ami," Rei said hugging her, "the stars have destined great things for you. This isn't the end of your story. I love you." Ami nodded, tears pouring out of her eyes, "I love you too Rei-chan." Rei drank the serum and was out cold.  
Makoto patted Ami on the back and then embraced her. "Stand tall Ami-chan, don't forget us and where you came from, and know that I've been there for you because you're a dear friend. I am horrible at goodbyes so..." Makoto drank the serum and fell asleep before Ami could say another word.  
"Ami," Mamoru said. " Thank you, for being the person that understood me. I've always thought that you knew me better than any other scouts. You always shared things with me and I realize that that meant a lot to me." He kissed her cheek, "laugh when you remember the boat, and fighting Evil Prince Mamoru and everything else because when I dream about it, I'll smile." He whispered.   
" Miouno," he said hugging his cousin, "now that I finally found my family..."  
"Don't be stupid," Miouno said between tears, " you'll never loose me, ever. I love you."  
" I love you too." He said as she kissed his cheek.  
Mamoru kissed the already sleeping Usagi and drank the serum himself.  
" Geez," Motoki said. " I never thought this would happen to me," he said. " I never thought you guys would be..." He shrugged. "After all the video games, and all the sodas I always thought you were someting special Ami. Of course, an IQ of 300 is something special but there was always a light coming from you and your friends. Now I know what it was." He kissed Ami on the lips and drank the serum before she could say anything.  
" We really didn't know you," Duo said for him and Heero. " But you're pretty nice so, good luck and stuff." Heero, as usual, said little and nodded as he drank from his cup.  
Ami watched as Kumano said goodbye to Miouno and kissed her. She couldn't take this anymore. It was all to stupid. They were going to see each other again...right?  
" Good bye Ami," Kumano said shaking her hand. " I guess I should bow or something."  
Ami smiled, "no, there is no need for that. Sweet Dreams my friend."  
" Good night." He drank the serum and as quickly as the good byes had begun, they were over.  
Jupiter clapped his hands and Ami sudenly found herself in outerspace facing the Earth.  
" We will begin the next faze of the prophecy soon, do what you must do Ami." Minerva said.  
Ami transformed. We she was done she looked down at the swirling blue and white mass in front of her, Earth. _You know what you have to do Ami-chan._ She said to herself.  
" SHINE AQUA ILLUSION." Ami pointed the attack on the Earth and in no time at all the Earth was a ball of ice making its way around the sun.  
Miouno put her hand on Ami's shoulder as they watched the ball swirl. " Are you ready for the next challenge for The Cleanser?" She asked.  
Ami sighed as she nodded her head taking one last look at the planet she had called home. Things to say and do and think filled her mind each more inadquate than the first to describe the loneliness she felt. Her next mission? What was that? The planets awaited her, the suffering planets, the planets in bondage. Ami looked at the rest of the Solar system and cried for what she had lost...  
_Where do we go from here? _She asked herself, but outer space answered her question with silence.


End file.
